


Time After Time

by loves_fealty



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler is late. Written for <a href="http://drabblefix.livejournal.com/">Drabble Fix</a> prompt #56 - clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

Their arranged meeting time comes and goes. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes into hours as Ed stares at the clock and sighs forlornly. He knows Joe will turn up eventually, offering an apology that Ed will accept with good grace; he always does.

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, Ed stands to attention, a random file plucked from a nearby shelf aiding an illusion of indifference to the lateness of his visitor.

He finally has Joe’s full attention and being a mere afterthought is no longer of consequence; not when it’s still the highlight of his day.


End file.
